Firewhiskey Makes You Bold
by thcitron
Summary: Jily get-together story! Lily Evans has been harboring a secret crush on James Potter for as long as her friends can remember. Drama and fluff ensue when Lily gets drunk off some Ogden's Best and becomes a bit more rash than usual.
1. Chapter 1

"Can you just attempt to stop ogling him for one moment of your life?" Marlene McKinnon chuckled, shoving Lily lightly. "He'll notice eventually, you know." Lily brought a forkful of eggs to her lips, never once taking her eyes off of her target. Really, it was quite easy for her to ignore Marlene nowadays; spending a constant seven years with a person, you pick up a few necessary talents in order to tolerate the person- in this case, Marlene the Chatty. Marlene smirked; she had also picked up a few talents during the course of her friendship with Lily; mainly, she knew what to say to get the redhead's attention. "On second thought, don't stop staring- then he'll notice you and you can finally admit your feelings." At this, Lily whirled around, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Mar-lene!" she whispered, glaring at her friend. "Don't you say that out loud! Someone will hear you!" Lily glanced around quickly, making sure nobody was paying attention. Really, there was no need for her to- today was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, and thus all of her fellow Gryffindors were animatedly discussing Quidditch.

"Hear what?" Hestia Jones, another one of Lily's friends and a fellow seventh-year Gryffindor, turned around and asked.

"N-nothing, Hest… just that, well…" Lily felt her cheeks burning.

"James?" Hestia smirked knowingly to Marlene.

"When is it not about him these days?" Marlene grinned back.

"GUYS! This is so not amusing! Shove off!"

Marlene groaned. "It's bound to happen one day, darling. Simply inevitable."

Little did any of the girls know, it was most certainly happening soon.

Honestly, Lily didn't know why she bothered coming to these matches; she really didn't get Quidditch, probably never would, because (ohdeargodwhy he's going to crash, crash straight into the ground, and then-) oh, but never mind, he's somehow pulled out of that awful dive, and Lily released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. And the- the cheeky little bugger! The nerve of that boy! He actually turned to face her and winked! He absolutely knew he made her sick with worry, the nerve of James Potter... and then he flashed a trademark James grin at her, and Lily felt her heart melt into a puddle as she realized that perhaps Quidditch wasn't so bad after all. Soon enough, Gryffindor's Seeker had caught the Snitch, and oh, how shocking- Gryffindor's won again. Lily joined in cheering with the rest of her House, whizzing down the aisle in an attempt to perhaps "accidentally" meet up with James.

Obviously, her plan worked- Lily was masterful at these sorts of things- and he caught her eye. James jogged up to her, running his fingers through his windblown hair- oh, that only made it worse, didn't he realize?

"James," Lily began wryly, "You do realize you only mess your hair up more when you do that?"

"Ah, but this is what keeps the ladies coming, Lils!" James chuckled, winking once more. She rolled her eyes, unable to keep a small smile off her face.

"You do realize we've won, right?" James teased, all too knowledgeable about Lily's ignorance when it came to Quidditch.

"Shove it, Potter," Lily replied, playfully pushing his arm (ohgodit'ssomuscular...). He grinned. "Well, we're having a party in the Common Room tonight- at eight- to celebrate our grand victory. Going to join us, perhaps?"

"Yeah, you wish," Lily scoffed. She never, ever, ever participated in those childish firewhiskey-fests.

James leaned in close, whispering in Lily's ear. She felt his hot breath on her neck, giving her goosebumps. "Not going to bust us, are you?" James said. Lily went slightly pink. "I dunno, James- do I have reason to?" she played along.

"Oi, Potter!" came the unmistakable voice of James's best mate, Sirius Black. Lily stepped as far away from James as she could. She was breathing rather heavily, and quite disappointed Sirius'd shown up now of all times.

Sirius strolled up to the pair. "Evans," he nodded curtly.

"Black," Lily said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. Sirius ignored her and turned to face James. He slung an arm around that (gorgeousboy's) shoulder. "C'mon, Prongsie, we've got a date with our dear friend Rosmerta." Lily, of course, having tentatively befriended James last year, knew all about the Marauders and their escapades to Hogsmeade with secret passages and invisibility cloaks and whatnot. James smiled. "Of course, Padfoot, old pal." He turned to Lily, saluting. "Adieu, Lily darling. Until we meet again." And with that, he turned and walked away, leaving Lily inwardly hyperventilating (hecalledmedarling!darling!) until she had the good sense to head back to the castle.

Lily and Marlene were eating dinner in the Great Hall. Marlene was rambling on about something Lily wasn't listening to at all, because she only had one thing on her mind.

"And so, I told her, honestly... who do you think will actually-"

"Marly," Lily interrupted, with the somberness of someone delivering grave news.

"Honestly, Lil, do you ever even listen to a word I say? What?" Marlene said, not really irritated at all to be stopped. She was quite used to it.

"I've decided to attend the party tonight," Lily replied, rather seriously. Marlene burst out laughing.

"Honestly, Marlene! I wasn't kidding!" Lily said, quite offended.

Marlene gave Lily an incredulous look. "You- can't- honestly- be serious?" Marlene said in between fits of giggles. "Lil- usually you debate whether to rat it out or not, not actually go!"

"I mean it, Marlene," Lily said, miffed. Just then, the Marauders entered the hall, queen-waving gleefully around to everyone. Lily couldn't help but sneak a glance at James-

"Ooh, I should have known!" Marlene crowed. Lily turned beet red. "Of course it's about James! When is it not about James?"

"Shut up!" Lily cried, mortified.

"Well then, dear, we simply must begin getting you to look your best as soon as possible if you want to be nice and pretty-pretty for that Jamesy there," Marlene drawled, laughing. "Quite the looker, that one. You know, reminds me of a boy I knew once..." she trailed off, grabbing Lily's arm and hauling her up. The two girls ran out of the Great Hall, Marlene pulling Lily, cackling all the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aand... done!" Marlene cried out, capping the tube of lipgloss and clapping her hands together. "Have a look, Hest," she said, ushering Hestia over.

"LILY!" Hestia gushed, smiling. "You look INCREDIBLE!"

"Can I look now?" Lily grumbled, after allowing a few moments for Hestia and Marlene to admire the latter's work. "Sure, sure," Marlene said dismissively, waving her hand. Lily walked over to the full-length mirror the girls all shared and saw an entirely different girl standing before her. Well- it was her, definitely, but a much more beautiful her. She was wearing a green Muggle sweater of Marlene's that highlighted her vibrant eyes and paired well with her auburn hair, which was cascading down her shoulders in loose curls, courtesy of Hestia's curling iron that she swore by. Lily wore her favorite pair of dark jeans and black leather boots that came up to the middle of her shins. Marlene had worked absolute magic on Lily's face; from what Lily could tell, she had champagne glitter shadow swept across her eyelids, black eyeliner flicked in a delicate cat eye, some voluminous mascara, a slightly tinted pink lip gloss, and some sort of lotion that made her pale face absolutely glow.

"Marlene," Lily gaped, "I love it!"

Marlene squealed and gave Lily a hug, being careful not to crush her curls. "I have dreamt of the day you'd let me put makeup on you! You look stunning! James is going to love it!"

Lily blushed. "Marly! But- you really think so?"

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Of course, Lils! Now- what time is it?"

"Jeez, it's eight already! Now, let's go downstairs and wow people!" Hestia grinned.

"Sirius?" Lily coughed.

"Oh, honey, you know it! That boy is all mine," Hestia cheekily replied. Laughing, the three girls linked arms and started down the stairs to the Common Room.

They made quite a trio- Marlene, tall and elegant, her blonde hair swept in a high bun; Lily, with more makeup on than she'd ever worn, looking gorgeous; and Hestia, short yet confident, her midnight hair cut in a short style above her shoulders, something only one in a million girls could actually pull off. They descended the stairs, surveying the room: already packed with sixth and seventh years, and everyone holding drinks. Lily gulped nervously.

"Okay- everyone watch each other, don't get too drunk!" Marlene smiled. "I'm gonna go chat with Benjy over there," pointing her chin towards a short, charming Ravenclaw in sixth year. "Have fun, kids!" she waved, kissing Lily on the cheek and then pursuing Benjy.

"C'mon, Lils- I see the Marauders over there, by the drink table," Hestia said, pulling Lily with her.

"Evans!" Sirius cried upon spotting her. His eyes were a bit glazed already, Lily noted. Was she expected to drink as well?

"Black," she nodded nervously.

"What a bloody shock to see you here! And Jones… always the pleasure," he yelled, bowing drunkenly.

"Sirius," Hestia curtsied, grinning.

"Look at wee Potter and Vance over there, eh?" Sirius nodded. Lily, dread piling up in her stomach, turned to see James sitting on the couch, accompanied by Emmeline Vance. Emmeline was a pretty brunette Ravenclaw in seventh year with Lily. They were leaning in close, glasses in hand, talking to each other quite a bit. Lily's heart sunk to her feet.

Without knowing what she was doing, Lily grabbed a glass and downed it in one quick gulp. "Eurgh!" she cried, gagging. Firewhiskey actually felt like fire going down your throat! She looked up to see Hestia, who looked concerned. "Alright, Lils?"

"Fine...fine…" Lily gasped.

"I'm impressed, Evans!" Sirius shouted, before extending his arm to Hestia. "I'll be around if you need me!" Hestia yelled, before accepting Sirius' arm and waltzing away with him out of sight.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw two fourth-years sneaking away with a bottle. "Oy!" she yelled. "I'm going to have to confiscate that, boys."

The boys glared at Lily, grudgingly giving her the bottle of Ogden's. She accepted it and shooed them away. She looked at the confiscated bottle in her hand. It was still unopened.

Lily took another look at James and Emmeline. Heart throbbing painfully, Lily sat in the corner and opened the bottle.

Two and a half bottles later, Lily saw that adorable Potter boy, finally all by himself. She smirked- now was her chance to show him what he was missing out on by shagging that Vance bitch.

"James!" Lily cried, hobbling over unsteadily, carrying a half-empty bottle of Ogden's Best in her hand. "How are you?"

"Lils," James said, worriedly, "How much have you had to drink?"

"Oh, ehmm, one, two, six, one thousand- who knows!" Lily slurred, flashing James a loopy grin.

"James…" a girl- Emmeline Vance, Lily realized- said amusedly, putting an arm around James's.

Suddenly, Lily was extremely upset. Emmeline's tight brown curls struck at her like snakes, and her blue eyes pierced Lily like glass.

"Emmeline?" Lily shouted incredulously. "Honestly, James… Emmeline Vance? That's bloody bonkers!"

"Lily, darling, it seems you've had a bit too much to drink…" Emmeline smiled kindly, trying to pry the bottle from Lily's fist. "Where are your friends? Perhaps it's best for you to go up to your room and sleep…"

"No!" Lily cried, pulling her hand away from Emmeline's. Everything was so bright, so clear, and not even the toxic amount of whiskey she'd consumed could hide the truth anymore.

"Emmie, maybe you should let me deal with her…" James said apologetically.

"Oh, that's bloody perfect!" Lily screeched. "Yes, Emmie, perhaps that is best!" Tears splashed down her face- she didn't even notice.

"Lily, stop it. Please. Emmeline has done nothing."

"Nothing? Is that really what you think? Ha!" Lily cackled. "James Potter, I am drunk out of my mind right now because of her! I have spent months ogling you, and tonight… tonight was the night you were going to know, and now Emmie, the slag, has ruined everything! James!"

James looked shocked, but Emmeline looked a bit pissed. "We have not been shagging!" she gasped, looking affronted.

"'You absolute LYING BITCH!" Lily cried, quickly slapping Emmeline's cheek.

"Lily!" James scolded, grabbing her wrists before she could do anything more. Emmeline glared at Lily. "Honestly, Lily, don't believe everything you hear… goodnight, James," she said tightly, before strolling off.

"Em-Emmeline! Wait!" James called desperately. She paid him no attention. James turned his attention to Lily. "You know, I really should be mad at you, Evans… but I just can't," James sighed. "Em and I have been friends for ages… and Lily…" James leaned in close to Lily's ear, so she could feel his hot breath on her neck- "Em only dates girls."

Lily looked hazily up into James's beautiful brown eyes. "Emmeline Vance is a bitch," she retorted stubbornly.

"She's really not, once you get to know her, you know. Oh, but you're so drunk, darling… you're going to be mortified tomorrow."

"I've had a bit of Ogden's Best… only a bit!"

James chuckled. "Well, I suppose you're right on that one… if by a bit you mean two bottles."

Lily grinned lazily, too drunk to see the sarcasm. "James…" she whispered. She slowly leaned up towards James's stubbly chin, reaching her lips up to meet his…

"No, Lily," James said angrily, pushing her away. "No." He turned and walked away, and the moment was over so fast Lily was unsure what had just happened.

Suddenly, she became conscious of how quiet it was. She slowly turned around. Everyone was facing her with gaping mouths. In a flash, she felt completely sober.

(ohgodohno)

Lily practically ran up to the girls' dorms and into her bed. She lay there, sobbing into space. (youfuckedupyoufuckedupbad…) A few minutes later, she heard footsteps, then someone sat down at the edge of her bed.

"Lily, honey…"

"No, Marly. No," Lily sobbed. Marlene didn't say anymore, but laid down next to Lily and hugged her until Lily drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

...tried to kiss James Potter…

...got totally wasted last night…

...smacked Emmeline Vance, poor Em…

...threw herself all over him…

…he had to push her away…

Everyone. Literally, everyone was staring at Lily as she walked into the Great Hall the next morning. She heard everything they were saying, and her head was pounding from the previous night, and she was so self-conscious and her face was streaked with tears and her hair was unbrushed and she felt like she was going to vomit.

"Marlene, I can't do this," Lily hissed, tears stinging her eyes.

"I know, honey… let's go. Hest, grab us some breakfast?" Marlene said.

"Course, of course! You just go on ahead," Hestia waved them away, then turned back to talking with Mary McDonald.

It was ridiculously hard for Lily to get through the day, what with pointed glares and whispers following her around the halls. Then, during History of Magic (when all she could do was think about the previous night) a thought hit her, turning her stomach over even more.

"Hestia!" she hissed to Hestia, sitting next to her. Hestia's eyes were unfocused, and she seemed to be concentrating rather hard at Binn's desk. "Hest!"

"Whaa…?" Hestia slurred, turning towards Lily.

"Hestia, I have patrols with him tonight!"

Hestia jerked awake. "Switch with Remus."

"I can't," Lily whined desperately. Tears prickled her eyes, threatening to spill on her blank parchment. "He's- he's visiting his mum, she's sick."

Hestia sighed. "Poor Remus- his mum seems to always have something!"

Lily nodded somberly. She, of course, knew that Remus was really undergoing a transformation, as it was the full moon.

"Ask anyone to switch with you, then- anyone at all!"

Lily had so far approached three Hufflepuffs, four Ravenclaws, two Gryffindors, and even a Slytherin to switch patrol dates with her. Some were sympathetic, giving her a pitying eye before telling her they were busy; two Ravenclaws had outright told Lily she deserved what she got for slapping Emmeline; and the Slytherin just laughed cruelly before stalking off. Having this stress to deal with on top of her pounding headache was driving her batty.

"Just tell James you can't tonight," suggested Marlene while the girls were in the dormitory after dinner.

"Marlene!" Lily gasped, affronted. "Patrols are to be taken seriously- and I signed up for the spot, after all!"

Mary snickered. "Always the rule-follower, Lils."

"I'm just going to have to do it," Lily resigned, mostly talking to herself.

"You really don't have to if you don't want to, Lily…" Hestia frowned pityingly. Lily despised pity- it made her feel weak and fragile.

"It's nearly nine- I'd better go." She attempted a shaky smile, then turned around and strode out.

She tried not to think about facing James as she walked down the hall. (it'sokit'sok...) She didn't believe it actually was ok for a minute, though.

And there he was- James, (with his glorious messy hair) standing in front of the Great Hall, waiting for Lily. Just like always- except it wasn't just like always. He turned around, giving Lily a trademark James grin. (ohgodohgodohgod) Lily felt completely detached from her body, because it kept walking forward, when all she wanted to do was run away and hide. "I- I wasn't sure you were going to show up today," James said sheepishly. "Because- well, after last night, I mean, you were pretty drunk, and how are you feeling, by the way? Alright by now? Because obviously it's worse because you never drank before, and-"

"That's it?" Lily said softly, unable to help herself. "Nothing about what you did to me? About how you embarrassed me in front of THE ENTIRE YEAR?" Her face was heated, and she knew she might regret this later, but she had to get it out… James had been an utter prat (albeit a hot one) and he deserved this.

James sighed, ruffling his hand through his hair. "No, Lily, I couldn't-"

Enough. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to hear it, didn't want to hear the affirmation that he just didn't like her…didn't need her dreams come crashing down around her…

Lily turned around and started striding briskly away. "We'll do patrols separately," she called without turning around. She was mortified, utterly mortified-

"Lily, wait! I'm sorry, please don't go!" James cried from behind her.

"Bugger off!" Lily cried. (iwon'tcryiwon't)

"Lily! I- I didn't mean it like that! I only- Lily! I wasn't going to take advantage of you when you were bloody wasted! Oh, shite- Lily, I love you!"

Lily stopped in her tracks, shocked. She slowly turned around to look at James. Oh, James. He was running his hands nervously through his ink-black hair, and his shirt was wrinkled and he was giving her a sheepish, deliciously hopeful smile-

"James." Lily whispered. Desire took control of her body; she stood there for a moment more, and then desire yanked the reins it was using to hold her, and suddenly Lily was flying, running as fast as she could to James, and he looked surprised, but only for an instant and he outstretched his arms to catch her. Lily jumped into his arms and suddenly they were kissing, and it was the most wonderful thing in the world. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, because he was so sweet and incredible and she wanted to relish in the sensations. Lily could literally feel the ages of tension they'd had between them washing away in one smooth movement, because she was here, and she was kissing James Potter. James. The thought made her smile into his mouth, and he grinned back. They both pressed against each other, and James backed up into a wall, so that they could feel each other; the heat of James's body was so unfamiliar and yet so lovely at the same time.

James reached up and pulled out her hair tie, undoing her ponytail and unleashing the mane he so loved. And it was like fire- fire that washed over her pale shoulders, fire that cascaded down and tickled James's skin- and it only served to add to the heat. He began to kiss her more fervently, and his hands trailed down to her waist, causing Lily to involuntarily shudder. He smiled against her lips. Passion coursed through Lily's veins. It was passion that drove her to kiss him in the first place, and now look where they were. His lips were so warm and delicious- and this was the best moment of her life, and somewhere in the part of her mind that was still working she knew she'd remember this forever, and then that very same part of her mind told her to stop, they had to stop- but she pushed the thought away and brought her hands to the hem of James's shirt. With a mind of their own, Lily's hands dove underneath James's tee and felt his stomach- smooth, and hard, with just a hint of abs. James's breath got hitched in his throat, and she could guess what he was thinking- Lily Evans, prude little Lily Evans, was doing these things- and the voice in her head told her she HAD to stop, and this time she listened, albeit grudgingly.

She slowly brought her hands back up and gently pushed her lips away from his. They were facing each other, and James was staring at her. Lily felt her face get hot, and she knew she was probably bright red, and he was just staring, and-

"I-I'm sorry, was I not good? I don't often do these sorts of things, I mean- hell, I never do these sorts of things- and I mean obviously you do, and-"

"Hush," James chuckled softly. "You're rambling again."

"I know, I just- I just-" Lily was utterly embarrassed. What if he didn't even like her now? What if he- James interrupted her thoughts. He laughed.

"Do you honestly think that I'm not happy?" he inquired.

"You're- you're not saying anything, and I don't know, maybe, I just-"

"Lily," James gasped, looking at her incredulously, "that was easily the best snog of my life."

If it was even possible, Lily felt her face get even hotter. "Oh," she said, not hiding the relief in her voice as well as she would've liked to. She was staring down at her shoes, determined not to be even more mortified by seeing the look on James's face. Fate didn't want this to be, however, because James cleared his throat and she forced herself to look up at him. He began awkwardly, "So- erm- I take it that you have a possible slight interest in being my- my girlfriend? So I was wondering if- if you wanted to? Be my girlfriend, that is?" James blushed.

"Oh- em- yes, definitely! I'd love- I'd love that," Lily smiled. James emitted a sigh of relief. The awkward couple stared into each other's eyes for a bit, then-

"We'd- we'd best get back to patrolling, then," Lily said after a moment, breaking the silence.

"Erm- yes, yes, of course," James muttered, running his fingers through his hair. They began walking slowly down the third-floor corridor, side by side. After a moment, Lily tentatively laced her left hand through James's right. He looked sideways at her, gave her a trademark grin, and kissed her gently on the top of her head. And this is how they spent the rest of the night, side by side, hand in hand, strolling through the empty hallways of Hogwarts.


End file.
